This is going to be difficult
by AiDan-Kurai
Summary: Gaara has a new boyfriend and bets his friend Naruto that the blonde would successfully steal him away from Gaara within a week.it's a war between love and ramen!
1. Chapter 1 The Bad Friend

a/n: Ah! Sam-chan, making me do things I don't want to!

So, furniture shopping the other day when who else but Sasuke and Gaara show up on either side of me, as I'm examining a rather sexy looking refrigerator, and they tell me about their day. Made the mistake of reliving this to my best friend and now I'm reluctantly publishing it. I don't know if you'll like it, it written fairly out of my usual style (too lazy to care that much) so hope you enjoy (by the way I have no idea where this story is going or how it will end) and please review.

FYI- Sasuke-26 (executive at Uchiha Industries)

Naruto-26(author of world famous ninja manga)

Gaara-26(lawyer)

Neji-26(doctor) yay!! Everyone's successful and rich.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Blonde one.

This is going to be difficult.

Chapter 1- the bad friend

Naruto stood on the bustling street corner waiting for Sasuke to show up for their lunch date-not that type of date! It was a friendly lunch date- though if the Uchiha didn't turn up soon it might turn into a violent one. Naruto groaned exasperatedly as he looked about for any heads of ebony, duck butt resembling, hair and groaned again when he didn't find one. The blonde one muttered about bastards, ramen and punching the shit out of his best friend as he dialed Sasuke's number on his cell phone.

"Sasuke!" he shouted as the man answered, actually Sasuke didn't exactly answer, Naruto knew he was there when the ringing sound stopped for an unusually long time, _Why does he always do that!?_

"Yes." a tenor voice said patiently into his ear.

"Where the hell are you?" he shouted again.

"Right behind you." And the blonde one jumped when he not only heard Sasuke whisper his answer into his ear but felt the taller man's slender body fit snuggly behind him in ways he didn't want to experience (_at least not in public_!).

"Ahh!" Naruto stumbled away from the smirking Uchiha who closed his cell phone with a satisfied expression.

"Don't do that!" he growled, then his body doubled over and he looked lethargic, "And c'mon, let's eat." he said but Sasuke didn't move. Naruto wrinkled his brow, "Sas-u-ke." he pronounced the name agitatedly, the Uchiha was gazing behind the starving blonde one, his hand in the pockets of his knee length, black coat.

"Isn't that Gaara?" he asked and Naruto turned to see, then his eyes widened.

"Yeah, it is."

The two guys advanced on their childhood friend and Naruto jumped into the red head's line of vision with a huge grin.

"Hey Sabaku!" he greeted him and he watched as the other man's black bordered, teal eyes slowly rose to look at him, _Gaara's as stoic as usual, _he thought as his friend's face held the same unreadable expression it had when he was just gazing aimlessly at the floor.

"Hey Naruto." If the blonde one didn't know Gaara better he would of said that the other man wasn't happy to see him. Gaara nodded at his other friend who stood next to Naruto, "Sasuke." he said and the Uchiha nodded back. _Oh such a touching reunion!_ All the emotions made Naruto want to cry, _jeez, when did I end up with such depressing friends?_

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked the red head.

"Waiting for my boyfriend, we're supposed to pick out new furniture together."

"WHAT!!?" the blonde one exclaimed, "You have a new boyfriend? Since when?"

"Hmm, since eight months ago."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell me."

"I couldn't reach you; you never gave me your new phone number."

Naruto scratched his head and scowled as he remembered, "Oh, right."

"You said that you would call me and give it to me but you never did." Gaara continued in the same impassive drawl.

Naruto sank, "Oh, right."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I remember I offered Gaara the number myself but he refused to take it, he said he would wait for you to call. Sorry Gaara, I should have known that he would forget."

_Do they really have to make it sound like that?_ Naruto thought as he realized that it was true, he really hadn't spoken to Gaara in eight months. _Time slips by so fast…_

He tried to change the subject, "So why are you and your boyfriend picking out furniture together?" he asked.

"They moved in together a week ago." Sasuke answered and Naruto looked at him.

"How do you know that?"

Sasuke watched him with slightly disbelieving eyes, "I do try to keep in touch with my friends, without a doubt you are the love of my life Naruto, but I have to give the others some attention too, least they become jealous." Naruto sweatdropped, _Did he have to make it sound like that?-and I hate it when he calls me the love of his life out in public!_

Naruto looked up at Gaara with sparkling, pleading eyes and the cold seeming man twitched a none existent eyebrow as pictures of puppies floated in his head-yeah, puppies, and they weren't even on fire or anything- cute puppies in Gaara's thoughts.

"Don't worry. I forgive you, I'm used to it." Gaara told him and Naruto grinned then jumped when he remembered something.

"And congratulations on moving in with your boyfriend." he told him, "I'm really happy for you Gaara, he must be a really great gu-" The blonde one stopped in his tracks as a faint whiff of lilacs caressed his nose and his view of Gaara was momentarily blinded by a wave of sable locks. Naruto watched as the most beautiful creature locked lips with his detached friend, his brunette hair fell, full and healthy, in ways that he only saw in shampoo commercials, past his plump, very noticeable (especially in those fitted khaki pants) ass. From the line of visible, slender waist, Naruto could tell that his skin was creamy smooth in touch and complexion, and his tall form was exaggerated by the lily white cotton, long sleeved, turtle neck he wore. When the kiss was finished and the angel opened his eyes to reveal their foggy lithium color, Naruto realized that he was no longer breathing (he didn't even know that it was possible to _forget_ to do that!).

"Naruto, this is my boyfriend Neji. Neji, this is my friend Naruto." Gaara said and the long haired seraph smiled softly and put his hand out for the blond one to shake but Naruto was too busy ogling the beauty before him to realize this. Sasuke cleared his throat and when this still didn't wake his friend up he nudged Naruto with his shoulder. The blonde one startled, "Huh?!" was all he could manage and Neji just chuckled, resonate, slightly baritone voice, straight, sensual lips.

"I'm Neji." he repeated Gaara's introduction and Naruto finally took his hand after giving himself an awakening mental slap.

"Naruto." he said trying to sound normal though his smile hesitated for a second.

"I didn't know that Gaara had any friends besides Sasuke." Neji told him and Naruto's inner chibi faulted and crouched in its corner of shame, _Sasuke meet Neji already too! Kami, I'm the worst._

"This is great." Neji continued, "Now there'll be more people, other than family, at the house warming party."

"You're having a house warming party?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, right." Sasuke suddenly spoke and he turned to Naruto and said straight faced, "Gaara and his new boyfriend are having a party to celebrate the new apartment they purchased together this weekend and your invited. You don't have to bring anything, presents won't be accepted, dress casual." and as he ended Naruto glared at him and Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "You wouldn't have had to depend on me if you'd just given Gaara your num-"

"Shut up!"

"Weren't you two going to lunch?" Gaara asked suddenly and Naruto felt his empty yearning stomach contract and grumble.

"Oh yeah, Naruto you must be starving." Sasuke said looking apologetic like it was his fault they were distracted.

"Not really." Naruto told them and the Uchiha and Sabaku watched him suspiciously.

"Err, Sasuke and I can stick around a bit longer and help you and Neji pick out your furniture."

"We can?" Sasuke asked, he was also kind of starving.

"Yes, we can." Naruto told him more sternly and Neji smiled again.

"Great."

Two hours later

Naruto felt like he might swoon from starvation as he watched Neji kissing his red headed friend again, Gaara's pale fingers were griped around Neji's exposed hips, pulling their fronts together and Naruto couldn't help but wish… The couple's tongues would at times slip out of the lock as they battled hungrily in the unseen caverns of their joint mouths, burrowing deeper into each other, Naruto felt like he couldn't take it any more when a soft moan escaped Neji and he did the first thing that came to mind.

AHHH!!" he shouted and everyone: Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, innocent passers-by, urinating dog, yawning cat on near-by wall- stopped to look at him and Naruto paled.

"Err-look at that-the thing-there-" he muttered under his breath and Sasuke sweatdropped, _he couldn't think of anything better to say?_

"Well, I'll see you at home hon." Neji told his boyfriend and he pecked him on the lips "Nice meeting you Naruto, bye Sasuke, see you two at the party." he told them before he turned and walked away.

Naruto's eyes immediately tracked his progress and the blonde one fell into his head again only to be yanked back out when Gaara walked into him, their shoulders hitting each other, Gaara may be lithe but he's strong, he almost knocked Naruto over, but he kept going.

"Stop staring at my boyfriend's ass Naruto." he said casually, "And where are we eating?"

"Ichiraku's." Sasuke said drearily.

"Hm." Gaara replied as they walked off and Naruto knew that that was the closest Gaara would ever get to a groan.

When they got to the ramen shop Naruto was the first in through the door.

"ONE MISO PORK RAMEN PLEASE!!!" was his last words before he collapsed into a chair, his head falling onto the table so he resembled death.

As Sasuke entered the shop he glanced quickly at Gaara in a very uncharacteristically nervous way and then, after releasing a soft squeak, in the lazy blink of Gaara's eye the Uchiha was in the seat next to Naruto and glaring at the red head territorially. Gaara sweatdropped before he took the seat opposite them. _I see Sasuke's still as Naru-posessive as ever, I thought the psychologist was making progress with him. At least he doesn't stand over Naruto and watch him while he sleeps at night anymore…_

Naruto woke up to see Sasuke gazing at him almost the same way he does when the raven slips into his bedroom in the middle of the night and watches him sleep. But he forgot to be spooked out when he saw the waitress coming with his ramen.

The blonde one was blushing with satisfaction by the time he had finished his third bowl.

"If you were that hungry why didn't you just leave when we had the chance?" Sasuke asked him.

"We had to help Neji and Gaara choose the best brands." he answered and both his friends watched him silently, blank expressions never said so much, Naruto sometimes wonders if he's telepathic.

"What?" he asked.

"You're in love with my boyfriend." Gaara told him simply and the blonde one's eyes widened, "How could you say that!?"

"Hm, it's true, I have overwhelming evidence." he told his shocked friend and Sasuke became interested.

"Given the fact that Naruto was having blatant eye sex with Neji, what makes you assert that he's in love with your boyfriend and not simply crushing on him or lusting? Sasuke asked him folding his arms. Naruto looked between them thinking that they looked like they were both at work, Sasuke at the board and Gaara in a court room.

Gaara answered impassively, "Isn't it true that every boyfriend I have ever had, Naruto has stolen from me?" he asked Sasuke and Naruto blushed as excuses popped into his head, but he had no chance to voice them.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded.

"The most recent of course being Lee, by the way Naruto how is Lee?"

The blonde one avoided Gaara's eyes as he scratched he head, "Um, we-we broke up." Gaara watched him silently for possibly three second then turned to Sasuke.

"My hypothesis has just been further proven." he told the Uchiha.

"I'm listening." Sasuke said.

"For the past thirteen years, every boyfriend I have ever had, from the first till the second-to-last, and possibly current, has ended up in Naruto's arms and he's done it right in front of me." Naruto felt himself shrinking, "I have also observed a cycling structure to predict when it occurs: stage 1-Naruto takes boyfriend, they usually leave me with the excuse of being madly in love with Naruto and the trivial lines of 'it's me not you' or 'don't get me wrong, you're a really nice guy, and I care about you but-'. Stage 2- he and said boyfriend disappear and fall out of contact for an uncertain space of time, stage 3- I eventually find a new boyfriend, stage 4- in which Naruto suddenly appears again with news that his relationship with my last boyfriend has been dissolved and consequently it goes back to stage 1."

Naruto was blue streaked and in his shame corner again, _why does he have to make it sound like that!?_

"Sasuke raised his eyebrows in amusement, "I believe your right. How long have you been investigating this assumption?"

"Took me twelve years, I only started to be suspicious after the first year of it happening." Gaara answered as he sipped his water.

"You're not even upset with him." Sasuke observed.

Gaara shook his head, "I've gotten used to it, it's inevitable that he will be taking Neji also."

Naruto stood up suddenly, "Shut up! That's not true!"

"Naruto, weren't you listening? There's twelve years of official, solid evidence against you." Sasuke told him.

"But-but, I don't do it purpose!" the blonde one pleaded, he felt like he was being convicted of murder and he had to convince the jury of his insanity.

"I know that Naruto." Gaara said calmly, "This is why I've grown to accept it." Naruto stared at his friend, at the teal eyes that gazed coolly back and felt a wave of guilt.

"I'm not taking Neji from you!" he started.

"Naruto-"

"I'M NOT!!" Naruto shouted and pointed a finger at Gaara, "BELIEVE IT!!"

The red head looked up at his friend, a touch of concern in his eyes but then he glanced at Sasuke, the Uchiha was smirking and when teal and obsidian met unspoken words were passed in the flash of a second.

"I bet you will." Gaara said and Naruto almost jumped.

"WHAT!!?" he shouted angrily and leaned closer to Gaara.

"I bet you that within the next week or two, you will take my boyfriend from me." Gaara said and Naruto's eyes narrowed as he glared at the red head then he slammed his fist on to the table making everyone in the shop jump except for his two friends of course.

"I accept. I bet that I won't take Neji from you." he said, "What's the wager?"

"No ramen for the rest of the year." Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time and Naruto choked on the air that he was currently in the process of inhaling, Sasuke just calmly patted his dobe on his back as the two waited for Naruto to recollect himself.

Without hesitation, though his inner chibi was screaming in pain. _Shut up!, _Naruto said, "I accept your terms, but if you lose-if you lose-" the blonde one couldn't think of anything, he had used all the good ones on Gaara during their high school years- wear the girls uniform for a week, act like Hinata for the rest of the term, dye hair pink and sing instead of speaking, date Gui-sensei etc etc etc. But then it dawned on him like a touch of genius and Naruto smirked "If you lose you have to sleep with Sasuke."

"Accepted." Gaara and Sasuke said without hesitation also or even acknowledging each other and Naruto pondered for a moment then shrugged.

"By the way, you're both invited for dinner tonight." Gaara said suddenly.

"Really, what are you making?" Sasuke began.

"Wait! You can't do that, I'm not coming!" Naruto protested and Gaara looked at him.

"If you would prefer it I could get Neji to call and invite you himself?" he asked and Naruto paled, _this is going to be difficult_.

* * *

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2 Sadistic Bastards

a/n: Wow, this chapter took a lot of brain scouring as I really don't have that much enthusiasm for the story (brain is sore -pout-), but a few of you seem to like it, thank you sooooo much for the reviews! Really, they mean a lot, I wasn't going to update this story for a while but as your interested, and even if it's just one person who's interested, it's enough to make me go on! (queue hero music in background). Right Lee!?

Lee: RIGHT AIDAN-KUN!! FOR THE YOUTHFUL READERS!!!

Fyi: italics mean Naruto's thoughts and sometimes Gaara and Sasuke's when he is reading their expressions or using his telepathic powers (yeah, read over chapter one if you don't get it)

Disclaimer: doth not own the blonde one!

This is going to be difficult

Chapter 2- Sadistic Bastards

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside Neji's and Gaara's apartment waiting for someone to come to the door. Sasuke had a firm clamp on the blonde one's wrist as he had tried to make a run for it while the Uchiha was ringing the door bell. Now he just looked defeated and angry as he pouted to the ground like a child.

He was about to open his mouth to plead when the door opened and who else but the seraph was standing before them, looking like he was begging to be ravished in his leg hugging beige colored jeans and silky, pale, lose fitting shirt that open to the top to expose some of his milky chest. Neji smiled at them and the following was what Naruto heard:

Neji- "Welcome-mm mm mm, hmm, hmm, m hmm m m, Naruto." _Oh my god!_

Sasuke- "Hn." _He's so friggin unbelievably fuckable! I just want to rip that shirt off and beep beep beep beeeeeeee-_

Neji- "Mmm m mm hnn mm hmm, and mmmm hnmm mn." _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

Sasuke- "Hn." _eeeeeeeeeep, hold him up against the door frame and ra- beeeeeeeeeee_

Neji- "Hnn mmm come in, nmmm." _eeeeeeeee-_

Sasuke- "Mnnnn, mmmmme. Mmmbe." _eeeeeeeep- wait, where's he going!?_"Mnnobe! DOBE!!" Naruto jumped and he clenched his heart to keep it from attacking him as he swiped around to glare at Sasuke.

"What!?" at first the Uchiha's glare was equally challenging but then his expression curled to a mischievous smirk.

"You were doing it again." he said as he stepped passed Naruto and went inside and the fox frowned and softly whimpered as he followed closing the door behind him. Neji and Gaara's apartment was almost completely empty except for the kitchen which was the only room usably finished.

"Sorry about the unpleasant view," Neji said as he led them there, "The furniture and other pieces won't be here for a day or two."

"Hn." Sasuke said and Naruto glared at him, usually his friend's coldness never bothered him, unless it was directed to Naruto then he would just retaliate by simply kicking the Uchiha's ass, but for some reason he felt protective over Neji.

"It's okay, it looks great, I can't wait to see it this weekend when it's finished." he grinned at the Hyuuga and received a sweet smile back.

Gaara was in the kitchen and as he turned to greet his friends a softly lavender apron with green happy frogs tied loosely around the red head's waist was revealed. Naruto snorted and then immediately covered his mouth with both hands with enough force to keep a river in, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Gaara watched them both with emotionless teal eyes, he studied Naruto's reddening face and watering eyes, the blonde one looked like he was about to explode.

Naruto wouldn't dare laugh, though Gaara's eyes were cold (which in an indescribable way made the picture all the more wrong), he knew that the Sabaku was waiting for just a squeak to escape so that he could rip it right out of the fox's throat.

"Doesn't he look adorable?" Neji said suddenly with a soft chuckle and Naruto watched in horror as his-_um-hm-ehm!- I mean_-Gaara's angel went up to the blood haired, silent demon and touched his cheek affectionately. "I couldn't find Gaara's apron in any of the boxes so he had to use my little sister's."

The blonde one coughed and wiped the tears out of his eyes as he nodded.

"So, what are we eating?" he asked to ease the tension as he swore he saw Gaara's eyes narrow, it was just by a fraction of a millimeter, but knowing the red head that could very well mean death.

"Beef ramen." Neji said as he picked up a measuring cup of what looked like broth and he poured some into the simmering pot, "Gaara told me that it's your favorite Naruto, he also said something about you having to eat as much ramen as you could while you can…?"

Naruto straightaway caught the implication and he glared at Gaara, "It's nothing and yes, I really do love ramen. It's close to my heart, almost as close as Gaara and Sasuke are to each other, you know their very, _**very**_ close." Naruto looked between his friends with a smirk, but the two showed no signs of even acknowledging the hint. But suddenly Gaara shoved Neji inconspicuously with his elbow and with a small gasp the Hyuuga stumbled forward, he quickly steadied himself though but the cup of thick broth was spilt.

Naruto stood still with his hands in the air as the brown liquid flew and splattered on the front of his jeans, all over his crotch.

Neji gasped again, "I'm so sorry Naruto!" He began.

"It's okay, it's not your fa-"

"You should clean it Neji." Gaara suddenly spoke and faster than Naruto could blink Sasuke was standing behind the frowning brunette with a kitchen towel.

Naruto froze as Neji took the cloth , went down to his knees, his head in perfect parallel with the blonde one's crotch, and commenced in wiping off the broth. The pressure was amazing and his wide open eyes lidded as Neji's wonderfully slow cleaning migrated further down his crotch until the firm weight of Neji's hand in the towel was moving agonizingly up and down his rapidly expanding shaft. Naruto opened his mouth to stop him, _shout, scream, do anything!_ But all that escaped his lips was a mute jagged breath. _Kuso, this feels so fucking good!_

"Hmm. This spot is really stubborn," Neji said and following those words the worst happened. The brunette put his elbow into it and rubbed at the spot, which was coincidently situated right above Naruto's head, with quick jerking movements. The blonde one clamped his mouth shut to stop himself from moaning and he glanced up at Sasuke and Gaara and was shocked to find dangerous smirks on their lips, dark shadows hovered over their faces menacingly growing until only their eyes shone red. _Yes, Yes, YES!_

"Stop!!" Naruto jumped back leaving Neji's hand hanging in the air. The blonde one was sweating and his erection was throbbing (_Thank Kami I wore baggy jeans today!)_ but slowly shrinking as Neji's hands were no longer pleasuring it, "Thanks Neji, but it's okay." he said with a shaky voice.

Neji seemed surprised for a moment but then he looked down at himself and grimaced, "Oh great, this will definitely stain." he said about his stock covered shirt.

"Why don't you go change into _that_ outfit?" Gaara said and Neji looked up at him with softly pleading silver eyes, then he glanced at Sasuke and Naruto and back to his boyfriend again.

"Do I really have to wear _that_ outfit Gaara?" he asked in a voice that Naruto had to make himself, with a lot of effort, ignore. _Too sexy…_

"You made me wear this apron, it's just fair." Gaara answered as if the pout and cute, submissive voice did nothing to him.

Neji sighed, "Fine, I'll be back." And he left.

Naruto was left alone with Gaara and Sasuke and the room felt strange, something hung in it and Naruto, not being the sharpest when it came to defining moments, depended on his ever helpful impulses to tell him what to do next. And as Gaara and Sasuke watched him undauntedly with unreadable but unshakable eyes only one word was being screamed in his head, muscles and bones: _RUN!!_

And he did just that, and he would have gotten away if his two friends weren't as accurate in reading him as they usually were because Gaara and Sasuke was on top of Naruto before he could properly turn around. The blonde one fell under their weight onto his stomach knocking the breath out of him.

"Hmph! Urgh!!" he struggled, Naruto kicked and wriggled like he was fighting for his life under the two larger men. _Must get away! Freedom!!! _

"Let me g-" he began to shout when Sasuke shoved a kitchen towel into his open mouth effectively blocking all sound. _Where is he getting these towels, out of his ass!!?_

"You're staying here Naruto." Gaara told him.

"There's no way out of this." Sasuke added in the same impassive monotone.

"Unless of course you give in and admit defeat." Gaara.

"No more ramen." Sasuke.

_Hell no!_ "MMM M MM!!" Naruto struggled but both of his hands were being tugged behind him forcing his face down, his legs were being pinned and someone had their knee drilling a hole into his back. _When I get out of this-_ foot steps were heard and the three men jumped up in a flash. Naruto fell sweating into a chair at the table and Sasuke and Gaara busied themselves with the boiling pot.

Naruto looked up as Neji entered the room and this is what he saw: the sound of hissing steam and pink fog clouded the open door way sparkling with tiny bits of gems and in the midst of the glittering mist was the seraph, his long open hair blowing in a mystical wind, his head down and his hands clasped in front of him in a shy way and he blushed in the tiny blue and white French maid uniform. The little lace skirt and lily white apron hung at the edge of his slender waist showing a diamond stub in his navel before the rest of his chest was covered again by the short sleeved top. He also wore netted stockings with tiny white bows on them. Naruto couldn't think straight, besides the outfit, it was the blush, the way Neji bowed his head and the dark pink hue that kissed his cheeks, Naruto forgot to breathe again. _I-its just s-so-_

"Um-Naruto." the sex angel spoke, "There's a towel in your mouth."

Naruto's sense came back to him in an instant, pushing away the vision of pink fog, and he spat the towel out with a sweatdrop. _Jeez._

Neji gasped, "Naruto, your nose is bleeding!" he said and again Sasuke was suddenly next to the brunette with another towel at hand. Neji took it quickly and bent down over Naruto to dab at his nose. The blonde one found himself frozen again, for some reason every time Neji touched him or came really close all his limbs and muscles went on lock down and he just couldn't move. With a worried expression he watched Neji wipe the blood away and then he stuck two pieces of rolled napkins into the blonde one's nose.

"There." he said, the two men's eyes meet and Naruto quickly turned away to hide his blush. Naruto turned back a moment later to find Neji's visible ass, in all its plump, soft glory, being hugged gently by his black lace thong, right in front his face. Naruto's eyes glazed white and his breath hitched as he shoved his hands behind the chair to prevent them from doing the first thing that had come to his mind. Suddenly the brunette's head appeared beside the striking view and he looked at Naruto concerned.

"Naruto are you okay?" Neji asked, the towel that he had dropped on the floor, and was apparently just bending over to pick up, in his hand, his behind swung a bit to the side invoking so many temptations in the blonde one. "You're nose in bleeding again. You should hold your head up."

Naruto glanced at his friends once more, the two who were standing behind Neji, the fox had never seen so much interest in his usually stoic buddies eyes before in his life, they looked like they were on the edge of their seats and daring him, _Just do it! Grab that fine ass; you know you want to…_

_Yes I do, but I won't. FOR RAMEN!!_ Naruto's eyes narrowed and he glared at his friends who both cocked an eye brow at him, _so what?_

"Thanks Neji, I'm fine I'm just a little tired that's all." he said and Neji stood upright.

"Hm. Well then you should get home soon, the ramen's ready so I'll serve it now so that you and Sasuke could leave earlier." He told Naruto.

Neji and Gaara immediately began setting the table, Naruto tried his best not to look at his friend's boyfriend but it was so damn hard, _damn Gaara and that sexy as hell uniform_! But soon they were all seated and eating, Naruto couldn't see Neji's entire outfit over the table, just his gorgeous face, so he felt more comfortable.

"Naruto," said angel spoke to him, "Sasuke told me-"_oh great, this can't be good, what are they going to do next, make him give me a lap dance!?_ "-you're the author of that really famous manga about ninjas."

"Yeah, I am. You read it?"

Neji nodded looking a bit embarrassed, "My little sister and I are big fans. But Sasuke said that you need help with the next volume?"

"Er, yeah, in the next volume I'll be introducing the medical ninjas and I was doing some research on medicine and doctors and hospitals but it would be really helpful to interview a real doctor."

"Neji's a doctor." Gaara said suddenly and Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes I am, and I would love to help you."

"Really?" the blonde one repeated though in a much lower voice as he began to catch onto where this was heading.

"Of course. You can come by the hospital tomorrow, at around ten o'clock." Neji smiled, Naruto loved that smile, it was a miracle, blessing and curse all at the same time. A miracle because Neji's face could look so flawless and solemn some times that the smile was a shocking yet pleasant break, a blessing because it made him all the more beautiful and a curse because Naruto really didn't want to love it. _Oh ramen, I'm so sorry! I can't say no!_

"Ten o'clock." Naruto said softly with a worried expression but Neji seemed not to notice. Naruto looked at Sasuke who watched back blankly and Naruto's telepathic (the dobe wasn't really telepathic he was just that good) powers told him: _tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow…_

Naruto growled a warning that only Sasuke could hear and then turned to Gaara and he jumped, the red head was full out glaring at him. _I can't wait till tomorrow!_ _This must happen now!_ Gaara was snarling in his head. Suddenly Gaara got up, grabbed Neji's arm, pulled the brunette out of his seat and swung him around. Neji gasped as he was quickly lifted and rest back down on his back onto the table.

"Gaara-" was all the Hyuuga could squeak before the red head shoved Naruto's bowl of ramen off the table so that it shattered on the floor.

"Gaara, what the heck!!" Naruto shouted in shock and then watched as his friend pushed Neji up so that the brunette's head was in the spot his ramen once sat and Gaara then came over him and they viciously locked lips. Neji was moaning instantly as Gaara slipped his tongue inside of him and grinded their hips together. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of them, of Neji, his closed eyes, the expression of pure bliss on his face, and the sounds he was making, the blonde one's breathe was quickening and his fingers twitched where they were in his lap, _push Gaara off and-_ Gaara's teal eye opened and slowly and coolly looked up at Naruto and the blonde one snapped out of it, his face contorted in anger and his fingers curled into a fist.

"Gaara!" Naruto got up out of his seat with every intension of grabbing his friend's hair, yanking his head up and punching his lights out, but Sasuke's strong arms were around him in a heartbeat and he lifted his dobe up and slung him over his shoulder so quickly that Naruto didn't realize what was going on until he saw the ground moving below him and the blood was rushing to his head. "Argh! PUT ME DOWN!!" he shouted and kicked his legs but the Uchiha kept his iron clamp and swift pace.

"See you later Gaara, this was unsuccessful but amusing." he said to his still making out friend with a small salute before he was gone out the door with his darling, very angry, dobe.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to update, (grumbles: fucking little sister only wanting to use the computer, stupid mother only letting her, and what am I? NONEXSISTENT!!?- pant, pant, regain composure, big smile) So it's Christmas week, very hectic, I have a plan for the story, just have to find time between hectic-ness and 'fucking little sister' to write it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review-if you want to-if you can-you don't have to-but it would be nice-please?


	3. Chapter 3 He's a white Chocolate

Hey, so I wrote another chapter tonight while I was at it and it was still early, count yourself lucky. It's not that long though it has a surprise, can you guess? Can you? Read and see!

Disclaimer: The blonde one?...No.

This is going to be difficult

Chapter 3 – He's a white chocolate, macadamia nut cookie.

Naruto stepped uncertainly in through the hospital doors and took in the sight of the white clad, busy nurses and the waiting patients, that strange hospital smell and the sound of soft mumbles and the pages announced on the speakers filled the air. He looked about for Neji and when he didn't see him he went to the counter and asked the bored looking nurse.

"Paging Doctor Neji Hyuuga to the patient entry room, Doctor Neji Hyuuga."

Within a couple of minutes Neji entered through the doors and Naruto looked him over, he looked completely different in his clean, white doctor's coat, his flowing sable hair tied back though some still fell against his cheek and a stethoscope around his neck. Naruto couldn't decide which one Neji looked hotter in, the French maid or the doctor uniform-_ wait, what am I thinking! Stop bad thoughts!!......the French maid definitely, I'd prefer him under me- ARGH!! STOP IT!!_

"Um Naruto-" Neji called the blonde one out of his trance, he was sweatdroping as he watched Naruto concernedly, "Do you have these momentary, mental lapses often?" he asked and Naruto blushed, _no, only around you._

"Um, not really, it's a writer thing, forget about it." he lied and Neji smiled, it was an affectionate smile, it almost said, _I think that's cute about you_, but Naruto shook it off, he had prepared himself for today. After attacking Sasuke as soon as they got home (the Uchiha got away from the righteous ass kicking by using his godlike speed to get into his room and lock the door before Naruto could get a good hold on him), Naruto stayed up most of the night making flash cards with all the questions he needed answered, this was going to be strictly business, so he told himself, _strictly!_

The blonde one pulled mentioned cards out of his pocket and looked up at the Hyuuga seriously, ignoring those piercing lithium eyes, and said, "I'm ready."

The interview rolled on for over an hour as Neji gave Naruto a tour of the hospital, which was apparently owned by the Hyuuga family, and answered all of the blonde one's questions to his knowledge, which was allot as Naruto was amazed that Neji seemed to not only know facts that he was supposed to be familiar with as a doctor but also things that he really didn't have to. Neji just appeared, to Naruto, as very thorough.

"Jeez Neji, where do you store it all." Naruto smiled with a sweatdrop as he held his note pad up, his hands were cramping.

Neji smiled back and then shrugged his shoulders, "It just comes naturally I guess, when it comes to my job I just want to know everything." he said and Naruto noticed some sort of glimmer in the brunette's eyes, _he really means it._

"Paging Doctor Neji Hyuuga, Doctor Neji Hyuuga you're needed in the emergency room." the familiar bored voice echoed.

"Hm," Neji frowned, Naruto thought he looked slightly annoyed, "They probably just need me to look at someone." And then he turned to the fox besides him, "Naruto, you're not hematophobic or afraid of blood or anything like that right?" he asked.

Naruto took a moment to understand, "No! No, bloods fine with me." he said.

"Good, then you a come with me."

Neji lead the blonde one quickly to the floor below and before they entered the emergency room made him put on his own blue cloth coat, gloves and a mask. As Naruto's entered through the doors he was surrounded by the sound of groans, pleading and even some screaming lower down the hall, he couldn't see the people who were obviously in a lot of pain because of the many hanging curtains, but the sounds were definitely disturbing. The writer in him grinned devilishly and Naruto quickly wrote some descriptions in his pad, _he he, this volume is going to be great!_

Neji stopped at one of the opened curtains and disappeared inside, Naruto had stopped in his tracks so that he could write faster (it's really difficult to properly write and walk!) but he could hear Neji and the other doctors talking.

"What's his name?" Neji asked-_sexy, solemn, baritone voice-Naruto! Write!_

"Kimimaro." other doctor said.

"Hm, Kimimaro, what happened?" Neji.

"Pushed off-urgh-off second story-ah!-by crazy soon to be dead-ahh!-now ex-boyfriend, Orochimaru. Argh Kami!" a struggling voice, obviously Kimimaro. Naruto snickered as he wrote-_yeah, I'd kill him too._

"Okay, just lie back and relax, we'll give you some painkillers and take care of you." Neji said as Naruto was just about done with his notes and he came forward to see inside the little curtain walled room and he froze. Blood, everywhere, it gushed out of Kinimaro wide open, bone jutting, leg wound in ways he didn't think blood could (except in kung fu movies), it stained the bed, was soaking in a mountain of cloths they had used to wipe some of it up on a small metal table, the thick crimson liquid was even on the floor. One of the nurses, who were trying determinedly to stop the flow, was covered in it. Red, human, blood, everywhere. The last thing Naruto remembered was his eyes slowly rising into his head, seeing the ceiling which was to his relief, a crisp clean white, and his head hitting the floor hard.

* * *

Darkness. Then the endless black was slited with light. Naruto's eyes opened slightly, closed, and then opened again to peer at the sweetly smiling angel before him. The angel looked tired, and worried, his hair fell lose around him, beautiful hair, _just want to cuddle my face into it, be surrounded by lilacs_. A soft touch on his fore head.

"Naruto." the angel cooed.

"Mm." Naruto answered as he just watched Neji, taking him in and enjoying his presence and touch.

"How do feel?"

"In love."

"What-" Neji was cut short by Naruto's lips as they suddenly came against his. Naruto came forward and clasped his hand behind Neji's head to gently pull him closer. He received no resistance, in fact Neji was kissing back, he sucked Naruto's bottom lip, the blonde one licked Neji's top asking for entrance and the brunette opened up instantly. Neji's mouth was so hot and tasted so good, every part of it Naruto wanted to explore and every time their tongue met the fox felt a jolt of electricity shot through his entire body and he shivered. Naruto angled his head so that he could dive deeper and he lapped at Neji's soft gums and muscle causing the brunette to groan, the vibrations making the blonde one's pants feel tighter than before. Soon they really couldn't breathe anymore and the two made the mutual decision to part, leaving damp remains on the other.

It was when Naruto opened his eyes to the blushing face before him did he wake up with a start and mental slap in the face. _Oh. My. Fucking. Kami!_

_RUN! _Screamed inner chibi, _RUN! CRY FREEDOM!!_

"Err-um-gah-I-I have to go." Naruto stuttered as he got up out of the bed, Neji looked really confused, even maybe hurt, _please don't look at me like that! _Naruto thought as he backed towards the door,"I'm so sorry, and thanks." he said before he ran out of the room, down the hall to the elevator (elevator took about two-three minutes) and out of the hospital.

* * *

Naruto dragged his feet into his and Sasuke's apartment two and a half hours later, slumping grocery bags in hand, he looked depressed. The errand wasn't the only thing that had kept him back an entire two and a half hours, he had decided to walk home, he needed to think, unfortunately though he had made no progress.

The blonde one sighed as he went into the kitchen, rest the bags on the counter and began unloading. The one or two used dishes in the sink indicated that Sasuke was home early, probably in his room, Naruto lightly wondered if the teme's door was still locked, but even the thought of Sasuke still being afraid of him brought no pleasure. Naruto pulled a box of cookies out of the grocery bag and paused as he stared at it, he never bought this type before, he usually preferred chocolate chip or m&ms, but when he saw the cookies he was instantly reminded of someone and he felt for the first time in hours some sort of relief. _Neji_, _he's like white chocolate, macadamia nut cookies_, Naruto chuckled out loud, with sad eyes, as he thought of the ridiculousness of what he was saying. _What in the world does Neji have in common with a bag of cookies?_ He couldn't really say, he only knew what he felt. Naruto sighed again, _oh ramen._

The blonde one rest the cookies down and went up to Sasuke's room, the door was unlocked and The Uchiha sat on his bed with his open notebook on his lap typing away, his lithe fingers maneuvering over the keyboard.

"So how was your interview with Neji?" he smirked without looking up. "I heard you fainted."

Naruto stopped and crinkled his brow in confusion, "How did you-"

"Don't inquire about what you don't want to know Naruto." he answered impassively and the blonde one watched him for a moment but then decided to leave it alone.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in a soft, in cooing voice that made the raven stop in his tracks, "would you mind not being a sadistic bastard for a couple of minutes so I could talk to you? You don't have to say anything, just listen."

The Uchiha quietly closed his notebook and Naruto climbed onto the bed beside him, he cuddled into his teme, resting his head on Sasuke's chest then spoke, "You see yesterday, I met Gaara's boyfriend Neji, he's unbelievably gorgeous, Gaara's really lucky, but then the stupid Sabaku said that I always steal his lovers, which is kind of true, and he and Sasuke made a bet with me that I would take Neji too. Then the bastards tortured me during dinner with Neji the other night and I ended up having to interview Neji today for my manga."

"What happened today?" Sasuke asked softly, and Naruto explained about how he felt, seeing Neji, being around him, getting to know him a little better, he told Sasuke about the kiss (leaving out the faint because obviously Sasuke knew enough about that!).

"I really, really like Neji," Naruto was saying now, his face almost entirely submerged into Sasuke's shirt as he became more emotional and yearned for his teme's comfort. "More than I've like a lot of others, but I don't want to lose this bet! Most of all I don't want to take Gaara's boyfriend, I could say that Neji feels different from all the other guys I've been but I don't know if I'm just saying that because he is more of a challenge, and I just feel bad on the whole because it's Gaara's boyfriend I'm talking about like this!" Naruto sighed and then whispered, "I can't live without ramen. And I can't stop thinking about Neji."

It was silent for a few seconds then Sasuke spoke, "I don't really care what you do dobe, as long as live up to your promise and become my wife when we turn thirty and settle down together." Naruto sweatdropped, _selfish bastard. _"But as for now, just do whatever feels right." he added.

And Naruto thought about it. The party was in three days; he would see Neji then and probably have to talk to him too. _Great, this is going to be really difficult._

* * *

Yay! Third chapter finished, Two chapters in one night, not bad (pats self on back-wait-can't reach!-oh, okay, there you go-pat-pat). The next chapter would be the last and in that you shall have your lemon(s?), don't know if it would be written before Christmas though, which is why I tried to write two now to keep you happy :) Please review, or I'll set my Gaara on you!!Grrr…


	4. Chapter 4 FOR LOVE OR RAMEN!

Greetings, sorry this update took so long, excuse: I'm just lazy =) But I don't want to be like those authors that leave the readers for months without closure so I forced myself to finish. I hope you enjoy it, cause it really was forced, please review and tell me what you think, if your dissatisfied with the conclusion or whatever is on your mind. Thanks. Read. enjoy, review.

Disclaimer: doth not own the blonde one (hurts every time I say it…)

Chapter 4-FOR RAMEN OR LOVE!!

Saturday. 6:34pm. Sasuke was driving as Naruto sat in the front seat sweating and rubbing his damp palm on his jeans leg nervously, tonight was the night of the party and shit, he was going to die from a stress provoked heart attack if the night didn't end quickly. Naruto hadn't seen or spoken to Neji since the day at the hospital, he was surprised that Gaara hadn't heard anything about the kiss. Why hadn't Neji told him? That didn't stop the Sabaku and Uchiha from making many attempts at forcing him to see the Hyuuga though. At one point the blonde one had locked himself in his room all day without food and water as Gaara and Sasuke lurked at his door waiting for him to come out, it was the most terrifying experience of his life, Naruto hoped that after this the two men never joined forces again.

Gaara answered at the door and the blonde one immediately glared at him, the red head just stared blankly at him. "Naruto." he said as a greeting.

"Sabaku." Naruto spat back.

"Uchiha." Gaara.

"Gaara." Sasuke.

"Kiba!!" some exclaimed and a spiky haired man appeared suddenly behind Gaara with a friendly grin on his face.

"Naruto, you remember Kiba, boyfriend #4, you stole him the summer of our second year in secondary school, he was Gaara's first 'I love you'." Sasuke said, apparently he had taken the time to read Gaara's research on the 'Naruto Boyfriend Stealing Phenomenon'.

Naruto immediately felt his heart deflate and tears tickle the back of his eyes as guilt hit him. "But-" he began but then he saw the smirk on Sasuke's face.

"You bastard!" he shouted watched as his friend just walked past him inside muttering something about getting a drink, Gaara followed.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked the depressed looking fox as he stepped inside. Naruto sighed making the Inuzuka look worried, he came closer and touched Naruto's whiskered cheek softly, "Naruto, you want to talk about it? We can go some place quiet-"

"Naruto." the voice was like soothing warm air, a brush of relief and the miserable fox didn't have to look up to know who it was, a part of him that he had been ignoring muttered that it had been sinful to not talk to Neji for three whole days. As he looked up into the smiling lithium eyes, which he noted seemed even more bright than usual, he felt a sudden tugging yearning for the taste and hot, pulsating feel of the Hyuuga's mouth, but inner chibi beat the impulse down violently with a stick (_back Kyuubi! Back I tell you!)_and Naruto smiled back keeping his comfortable distance.

"H-hey-Neji." he said. Kiba still had his hand on the fox's cheek and for a moment the blonde one swore he saw the brunette shot a steel cold glare at, but Neji looked at Naruto again.

"I'm really happy you came, come let me show you around." he said.

"Er-o-okay." the blonde one stumbled but followed Neji to the living room where most of the guests were. Most of Naruto's close friends from school had come and a few people who Naruto didn't recognize who he guessed were friends of Neji.

The brunette lead Naruto up to three people who stood by the table of hos d'oeuvres.

"This is my family," Neji explained and the three looked at the blonde before them, "My father Hirashi Hyuuga," tall stern looking man, Naruto thought that he really did look like a doctor, the type that make little kids cry "and my little sisters Hinata," this one was blushing red and hid behind Neji when Naruto's eyes met her, when the blonde one smiled at her she looked like she might pass out, "and Hanabi." the last one was the youngest but resembled Neji the most, with her hands in the pockets of her shorts she gave the fox a 'hn' and Naruto wondered if Sasuke had met this one yet.

When Neji had finished introducing Naruto to most of his friends and family the blonde one was relieved and slowly began to slip away from the Hyuuga as he was speaking to someone, but before Naruto could turn and head for the bar he heard the angel's voice, "Naruto."

The blonde one froze and sweatdropped, _kami, I'm not going to get through this easily aren't I?_ He turned around and painted a smile on his face though at this moment his heart was literally aching, his chest really was hurting, he thought it felt like it was bursting full with something and every time Neji's lithium clouded eyes met his azure he felt it swell dangerously.

"I have something for you." he said and Naruto's smile fell.

"What?"

"Your notepad, you forgot it at the hospital the other day." the Hyuuga said without a waver in his current graceful expression, though inside Naruto was panicking, that was the first time Neji had made any type of reference to 'the hospital occurrence' all day.

"Oh right, that."

"Follow me, we'll go get it."

Naruto allowed Neji to lead him to the other half of the apartment, then to a door that opened to a case of stairs descending into the dark.

"W-where are we going?" Naruto asked him.

"The basement, that's where we usually keep things." Neji answered as he flicked on a switch and the tunnel lit up, the brunette's back was facing Naruto so all he could see was the loosely tied sable locks.

At the bottom of the stairs Naruto found an exceptionally organized storage area, at least on one side, the other was like a hang out spot with dozens of large, soft pillows scattered on the floor, there was a book shelf and stereo. He smiled as he saw it thinking it looked comfortable.

"Nice," Naruto said, "Is this your-" The blonde one stopped as when he turned to look at Neji he was caught by the expression on the Hyuuga's face. Naruto didn't know that Neji's eyes could be so consuming, he knew they had the power to hold him still and make him stare but never before had he seen them filled with so much lust, it made a blush dust his cheeks.

"N-Neji." he uttered then jumped when the brunette began walking towards him, strands of his hair fell into his face in an alluring way and his lips were slight parted as if they were begging to be touched. _Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen_ Naruto found himself chanting in his head, Neji was a breath away now, the airy scent of lilacs were embracing him and the seraph lifted a lithe hand to clasp the back of his neck, _RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN! Sweet, hot noodles and spicy, dark flavored broth- _inner chibi pushed.

_No! Sweet, hot angel guy licking your lips! _Inner Kyuubi fought his way through as Neji's lips meet his and they began a desperate kiss. It were as if the two men released all of their inhibitions and control, Naruto yanked Neji closer making their lips press together tightly and he shoved his tongue into the Hyuuga's mouth without permission making the other man moan. Neji pushed the blonde one back causing him to lose his footing and they both fell onto the pool of pillows, Naruto on his back and the Seraph on top of him. Neji straddled Naruto's waist and brushed their crotches together sending waves of ringing pleasure through the blonde one's body and graceful hands were exploring Naruto's chest roughly under his shirt. The blonde one's hands also found their way up the angel's shirt and was pinching Neji's nipples eliciting many groans of approval. _Kami, that voice is-so sexy-can't stop-must fuck him till he screams my name!_

_Inner Kyuubi: Yes blonde boy! Make him scream it to the roof!_

_Inner Chibi: No! Think of the RAMEN!!_

_Inner Kyuubi: No! Think of your lonely cock!!_

_Inner Chibi: Think of Gaara!!_

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he jerked up forcing Neji to release his lips.

_Inner Kyuubi: Fuck!_

_Inner Chibi: No, Ramen!_

"What?" Neji's lips were swollen and red, his hair ruffled and he looked slightly impatient and anxious, his eyes sweetly pleading.

"I can't, Gaara, I can't do this to him." Naruto tried to pull Neji off of him but the sexy flushed angel wouldn't budge, he held Naruto's arms firmly.

"You've done it before." Neji said and Naruto looked surprised.

"H-how do you-"

"I'm not stupid Naruto." the seraph smirked his pink, kissable lips and touched the blonde one's cheek. "I help Gaara organize his research files; you've been a very naughty friend. Not that I mind…you should be bad now too." Neji kissed Naruto again then moved lower and licked at the fox's nape, the brunette bit and sucked at the sensitive flesh until a mark was left.

"Urgh-why are you doing this?" Naruto gasped, he was fighting again every nature in his body to not roll him over and ravish the hungry seraph, he felt the sensual lips stop and silver eyes watched him unreadably.

"I don't know, from the moment I saw you I felt something I never felt before. I guess I-I love you Naruto." The blonde one's eyes widened, for a moment he felt light but then he heard everything Gaara had said echo in his mind, _Everything he said, was true…_

Neji enveloped his lips again but this time he pushed his hand down the fox's pants and when he held what he was searching for the brunette began pumping. Everything faded away: Gaara, the bet, Inner Chibi and Kyuubi (who were fighting tooth and nail at the moment), everything was wiped clean with each trust.

"Urgh, Neji!" Naruto gasped.

_Inner Chibi: NOOOOOOO!!!_

"I know about the bet also Naruto." Neji had stopped kissing him and his lips were beside his ear now, the angel's words hot on his flesh. _How_, Naruto thought, _how does he know,_ "Like I said, I'm not stupid, I caught on. But don't worry, I'll be your ramen, every time you feel like a you need it you can have your way with me. Do whatever you like," (_Inner Kyuubi drooling: I think I've found my soul mate._), "As long as you like, as hard as you like. Anytime…"

_Inner Chibi: Nothing can replace ramen!_

_Inner Kyuubi: Shut up idiot._

"No." Naruto croaked and Neji stopped stroking "Stop it Neji, this is wrong."

The blonde one pushed himself up forcing the brunette to sit up also and his hand slipped out of his pants, his erection was warm and pulsating but he ignored it.

"Gaara said that he was used to it but I still want it to stop. I'm not taking you away from him, I'm sorry" He looked into Neji's eyes, wide steely grey pools that were worry bent and slowly filling with hurt, _damn, I'm really, really sorry._

But Neji nodded and came off of Naruto's lap, even though his head fell and he was obviously trying to hide his pain, _he said he loved me, did he mean it?_

"Your notepad is over there." Neji pointed to a desk, Naruto stood up and went towards it.

"Thanks, I'm leaving, I'll see ya later Neji." The brunette didn't answer, he was sitting on a pillow with his knees up, Naruto felt his heart ache again, the pain was more sharp than the first time though. He sighed before he turned to go up the stairs.

* * *

Naruto looked for Sasuke around the apartment but couldn't find his dobe or Gaara anywhere, finally he asked Kiba about them.

"They said they were going to buy more drinks." the other man said and Naruto glanced at the full bar.

"Whatever," he grumbled, "I'm going home, see ya Kiba."

The blonde one left the party and decided to take a taxi home as he learned from the last time that walking didn't work when it came to Neji, nothing could really distract him from the Hyuuga actually.

_Inner Kyuubi: Hmph, you chose a bowl of noodles over that fine piece of ass. I'm really ashamed of you blonde boy._

_Inner Chibi: Hey! Ramen is the essence of life!_

_Inner Kyuubi: The essence of a lonely, loser's life! I can't vent my frustration via sexual activities on a bowl of soup idiot! Go back and fuck the what's-his-name senseless!_

"His name is Neji and I'm not going back, I've already made my decision." Naruto said and then he sweatdropped, _Great! Now I'm talking to myself out loud!_

A couple of minutes later Naruto was walking through his door, he decided to head for bed as he felt really tired not to mention he was horny to the point of irritation, his inner Kyuubi was especially pissed off after being stroked and then left hanging because of some ramen and Naruto's 'self-righteousness'. Though it would not be the same, and it was kind of pathetic, he figured he would go make himself happy, everyone does it right?

_Inner Kyuubi: That's what lonely losers say._

Naruto was distracted from his thoughts as he rounded the corner that lead to his room and heard a strange sound; he stopped and looked over at Sasuke's unusually opened bedroom door. _Maybe the teme's home,_ then he smirked, if he was then he could tell him what happened, Naruto practically won the bet!

The blonde one opened the door wider as he came into Sasuke's room then his eyes glazed over white and he paled at what he saw. A trail of shed clothing lead to the Uchiha's bed where there laid two naked men, Gaara was on top, Sasuke's harshly pink and slightly bleeding nipple in his mouth. Sasuke's back was arched up and the two slender, sweating and flushed bodies were pressed against each other in ways that would make even a straight guy nosebleed.

"What the fuck are you doing!!?" Naruto shouted, ebony bulbs shifted to him and Sasuke's brow twitched when he saw the expression of shock and anger on his dobe's face, and Gaara just looked up calmly with the Uchiha's nipple still in his mouth.

"Why aren't you with Neji?" Sasuke asked without a hint of emotion on his voice, Naruto could have sworn that the two were just sitting there watching TV and not about to go at it.

"What do you mean 'why aren't I with Neji'!?" the blonde one stepped closer, he was feeling a very weird mixture of emotions at the moment and most of them not good, the most intense of course being anger.

"We went down into the basement and saw you two." Gaara said finally releasing his milky red candy, he rest his chin idly on Sasuke's chest and the Uchiha lifted a hand up to run his fingers through blood red locks.

"We didn't do anything." Naruto snarled and Sasuke crinkled his brow.

"Did you really turn down Neji for ramen dobe?" he asked with a touch of disbelief in his voice.

Naruto's brows shot up in surprise and then he averted his eyes as he suddenly felt shame, "N-no-"

Sasuke and Gaara glanced impassively at each other then looked back at the fox again.

"What can I say," Gaara spoke, "I'm kind of insulted Naruto, out of all the guys I've ever dated I really thought Neji was one of the bests, I guess I was wrong, maybe he was just a waste of my time."

Naruto felt his temper grow again at those words and pointed at Gaara with a heated expression, "Take that back! Neji's an amazing person, he's beautiful and smart and I lo-" Naruto paused, _what am I saying?_

_Inner Kyuubi: 'Like'! You were going to say 'like'!_

_Inner Chibi: I only love ramen._

The Uchiha and Sabaku rose a brow at their friend as he stared off in his thoughts.

"Maybe you should go back." Gaara said, "Now, we're kind of in the middle of something."

"Or you could join us." Sasuke said and a devilish smirk curled his lips.

Naruto sweat dropped, "So that the two of you rip me in half, no thanks." Naruto turned to leave.

"And if you're wondering, though I'm sure you're not dobe, Gaara and I hooking up may actually help you break your boyfriend stealing curse." Sasuke told him.

"How?"

"I loved you even before I got with Gaara and I'm going to end up with you any way so there's no way you could steal me, I'm already yours." Naruto frowned, he didn't understand a word Sasuke just said, (he wasn't sure the teme understood himself either) but he just had the feeling that Gaara again was the underdog in the arrangement.

Gaara shrugged, "I don't really care, I get to be with a different guy every few months without the awkwardness of dumping them when I get bored." the red head said straight faced and Sasuke turned to him with a smirk.

"Believe me, for the next four years there'll never be a dull moment." he said darkly.

"Hn, we'll see Uchiha." was the last thing said before the two began heatedly making out, it took Naruto an entire thirty seconds before he realized that he was staring and getting turned on (and actually contemplating the three way invitation) but he shook his head, he'd rather Neji anyway.

* * *

Back at the party Neji was speaking to another brunette, a woman who had her hair in two equal buns, Naruto ran up to him, took his hand and tugged him away from the conversation, "Excuse me but I _really_ need him." he told her and she just smiled and nodded her head.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" the angel asked him and the blonde one caught his dull grey eyes, there was no smile or warmth in them anymore and Naruto felt that throbbing sensation in his chest again when he realized that it was because of him.

He stopped at the door of the basement and leaned the Hyuuga against it receiving a confused look in reply.

"I'm sorry Neji," Naruto said gazing right into the other's eyes, he leaned in, "Will you give me a chance to make up for it."

To his relief the seraph smiled that miraculous smile and said, "Of course." and met him half way in the kiss, one that was gentle but soon grew deeper and before he knew it Naruto was wrapping his tongue around the Hyuuga's and grinding him into the door, his both hands clamped firmly around Neji's plump ass. Neji pulled away and lead the blonde one back down the stairs to the basement again and the two fell onto the pillows kissing each other hungrily.

Naruto turned Neji over onto his back and began removing the brunette's clothes and as he revealed the body he had been obsessing over for the past week he couldn't help but stop for as moment to take it all in. Neji's delicate pink flushed skin, warm to the touch, his hair that had come lose in the romping and was spread around him on the soft cushions, his chest rose and fell as he panted, Naruto's eyes fell easily down the tight stomach and slight waist, Neji's erection bobbed up and down with his breaths. Naruto smiled and Neji cocked an eyebrow at him then shook his head before he pulled him in for another long kiss

Naruto brought his head down and licked at the sensitive, smooth flesh of the head of Neji's cock then he covered the entire tip with his mouth and sucked in Neji faintly sweet pre-cum. "Uhrg!-ahh N-Naruto!" Neji's eyes widened as he watched his entire length be enveloped by the fox's hot, tugging mouth and he shuddered as Naruto's head moved up and down, his tongue playing at his tip when it came there. Neji began moving his hips with Naruto's rhythm and just when he felt the muscles of his abdomen tighten the blonde one stopped.

Naruto sat up to removed his clothes and then positioned himself between Neji's legs while rubbing his hard member, spreading the milky pre-cum over his head and shaft then pushing a sleeked finger against his angel's entrance eliciting gasps and shivers.

Naruto kissed and bit at the flesh of the brunette's graceful neck as he pushed his finger into the clenching heat. "Urh!" Neji panted and the fox kissed his Adam's apple praising that ever sexy voice. By the end of the prep Neji was begging Naruto to enter him and Naruto knew that he mightn't be able to contain himself when he did.

"Please Naruto-" The brunette began again in the same submissive voice he had used on Gaara that day of the torturous dinner but Neji was stopped when he felt Naruto's broad tip shove itself in, "Ah-ahh! Naruto!" The blonde one wondered if he should wait as his seraph might be in pain but was forced to start thrusting when he heard the Hyuuga gasp, "Move, now!"

Naruto kissed Neji as he slammed into him and he could feel everything he had been holding for the brunette release, he swallowed each groan and cry from his angel into his mouth and then cuddled his face into the soft lilacs of Neji's hair as he thrust deeper hitting repeatedly a particular spot that made the sweating and writhing angel under him shout his name in that same way he'd always dreamed off. "Naruto! AHH! NARUTO!" the cries bounced and was made even louder on the still walls of the basement as Neji came sending warm spurts to coat their chests and the blonde one shouted as he released deep inside of Neji.

Naruto thrust a few more times savoring the feel of their orgasms then pulled out, falling besides his panting lover. As they came down from their high Naruto felt the soft tug of weariness and sleep, he turned over to cuddle into the warm man besides him. Neji turned over so that their faces were inches from each other; he smiled affectionately as he looked into the blonde one's tiered eyes then he pecked him as the sapphires closed.

"So are you still giving up ramen?" Naruto heard his seraph coo softly and his eyes jerked opened.

"Hell no!"

* * *

Epilogue: Naruto and Neji spend four happy years together, their break up was a mutual decision, then the blonde one immediately commenced in taking Gaara's current boyfriend, Sasuke, which was to the red head's relief as the Uchiha proved to have a dangerously larger sexual appetite than him, even worse than Lee, who he in the end started dating again (GaaLee fans everywhere can breathe a sigh of relief now). (don't feel bad for Neji, Sasuke introduced him to his older brother and the two hit it off immediately) Sasuke got Naruto to live up to his promise and made the fox boy his wife (Sorry NarutoXNeji fans, Sasunaru for life!! =)

The End

* * *

Again sorry the last chapter took so long: I'm lazy, I have another fic that I'm writing and I'm lazy. I wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed before. Hope you liked it and please tell me what you think.

Story dedicated to Samsal: Merry F-ing Christmas, Happy Birthday, Sucky New Year!

Until next time…


End file.
